


A Look At Nurse

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [6]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the role the character of the nurse played in the play Romeo and Juliet before I do assesment work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look At Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the role the character of the nurse played in the play Romeo and Juliet before I do assesment work.

Nurse 

 

“Marry I will and this is wisely done so.”

 

“Romeo is banish’d; and all the worlds to nothing, That he dares ne’er come back to challenge you;  
Or, if he do, it needs must be by stealth.  
Then since the case so stands as now it doth,  
I think it best you marries the county.  
O, he’s a lovely gentleman!  
Romeo’s a dishclout to him: an eagle, madam,  
Hath not so green, so quick, so fair an eye  
As Paris hath. Bestrew my very heart,  
I think you are happy in this second match,  
For it excels your first: or if it did not,  
You first is dead; or ‘twere as good he were,  
As living here and you no use of him.”

 

Here I think that the nurse, who is more a mother to Juliet than Juliet’s biological mother, (Lady Capulet), is saying Romeo is dead, and if he is not dead then he will never come back because he is banished so cannot return to Verona. 

The Nurse is also saying that Paris is a lovely person, and that Romeo is a dishclout compared to an eagle, the eagle being Paris. 

The nurse is also telling Juliet that in her opinion, Juliet will be happier if she marries Paris, because she can always see Paris and it would make her mother and father happy if she married the person who in there opinion is the perfect gentleman and, ideal husband for there daughter. 

Unbeknownst to them Juliet is already married, again this is dramatic irony.

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the role the character of the nurse played in the play Romeo and Juliet before I do assesment work.


End file.
